Yang Xiao Long, the Dragonborn
by xXIyra16Xx
Summary: This fic follows the main quest line in Skyrim, but with a twist... I will be using some RWBY characters in place of some Skyrim characters. Follow Yang on her journey through skyrim as she discovers more about herself and the people she meets. Rated M for heavy swearing, violence and gore. Some Romance later on. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Skryim belongs to Bethesda Game Studios
1. What in Oblivion is that!

_**Yang Xiao Long, the Dragonborn Chapter 1**_

_**Hey xXIyra16Xx here**_

_**Ok for the first chapters of this crossover I hope to stick with most of the dialogue used in Skyrim, but I know that in order for the story to flow properly I have to change it here and there so don't hate me for that. Also seeing how the character of the game isn't introduced until Hadvar asks "Who are you?" that's exactly what I did so you have to deal with the word 'prisoner' and 'captive' a lot until that point.**_

* * *

_**What in Oblivion is that?!**_

The sound of horses trotting and the sound of wagon wheels turning where the only sounds the individual could hear in their half asleep state. Eyelids flickered to life and they groaned slightly, shaking their head to remove the last fogs of drowsiness, the person realised that their hands were bound…that they were now a prisoner.

"Hey you you're finally awake" A man with blondish hair said, he wore a certain suit of armour that seemed familiar, but the prisoner could not quite place it. "You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us and that thief over there."

The man gestured to his left, the captive turned their head and saw a man who was dark skinned, covered in a small layer of dirt, brown hair and wearing rags.

"Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along." He growled to the so called Stormcloak. "Empire was nice and lazy; if they hadn't been looking for you I could have stolen that horse and then half way to Hammerfell."

The man in the rags looked at the prisoner with wide eyes and the prisoner just stared back at him with a calm look.

"Hey you, you and me we shouldn't be here," he stated. "It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now thief." The Stormcloak huffed.

"Shut up back there!" the wagon driver demanded, who was wearing mostly leather armour. The captive hadn't said anything throughout the whole conversation and decided to remain quiet until they had a better understanding of the situation. They took note of their surroundings; it was a forested area, with a cobble stone path leading to Gods know where.

"What's wrong with him huh?" the man in rags asked.

"Watch your tongue, your speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak the TRUE High King," the Stormcloak soldier said.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm" the thief said in surprise. "You're the leader of the rebellion, if they captured you…Oh Gods where are they taking us?"

The thief began to panic, his eyes wide with fear. He looked at the Stormcloak next to him and silently pleaded for answers.

"I don't know where we're going…" the soldier murmured "But Soverngard awaits."

"No this can't be happening," the thief refused, he didn't want to believe what was coming to him. A short silence came between the prisoners; only the continuing sound of horse hooves, wagon wheels and the occasional song of the birds from the tall green trees filled the quiet. The wildlife passing by slowly gave the prisoner a sense of tranquillity and peacefulness.

"Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" the blonde haired man asked thief.

"Why do you care?" he replied harshly.

"A Nord's last thoughts…Should be of home" he said in a comforting manner.

"Rorikstead…" he answered finally and somewhat sadly. "I'm…I'm from Rorikstead."

The prisoner who had remained silent saw that they had reached a village with stone walls and two watch towers. It wasn't a big village nor was it entirely small. It seemed like a quiet village one that the prisoner could live in for the rest of their days.

"General Tullius sir, the headsman is waiting" A man called out.

"Good let's get this over with" General Tullius said gruffly, he wore what looked like golden plated armour with the Imperial's symbol. He sat on a brown war horse with shining stirrups and well oiled saddle and reins.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh, Divines. Please help me." the thief prayed desperately.

"Look at him," the Stormcloak spat with venom. "General Tullius the Military governor and it looks like the Thalmor are with him… damn elves; I bet they had something to do with this."

The captive continued their silence finally grasping the fact that they may die by a headsman's axe, but wasn't showing any signs of panic.

"This is Helgen," the blonde haired man confirmed, the prisoner drew their attention to the man and listened to what was a small part of the man's past. "I used to be sweet on a girl from here, wonder if Elod still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in still?"

The prisoner continued to listen to the story of the bound soldier.

"Funny, when I was a boy Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe…"

The Stormcloak went quiet and the prisoner decided that it must have been the end of his storytelling. A father and son bickered as the wagon passed their home, the boy curious as to who the people in the wagons were but the father just told him to go inside and the young boy whined but obeyed. They also heard a woman shout a command at the wagon before theirs.

"Why are we stoping?" the thief asked worriedly.

"Why do you think?" the blonde haired man smirked. "End of the line."

The wagons came to a halt the driver dismounted and walked away.

"Let's go." The soldier said to the prisoner. "Shouldn't keep the Gods waiting for us."

"Wait, were not rebels!" the thief shouted in protest as he stood up.

"Face your death with some courage thief"

Standing up without a word the captive slowly stepped down from the wagon and stood behind Ulfric Stormcloak, standing straight with eyes staring dead ahead, waiting quietly to be called up.

"You've got to tell them, we weren't with you!" he shouted. "This is a mistake!"

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time!" an Imperial woman dressed in much finer quality leather and steel armour shouted.

"Empire loves their damn lists," the Stormcloak scoffed.

Names started being called out one by one first it was the man called Ulfric, he walked to the block with a stride of superiority and fearlessness. The prisoner heard the soldier next to them mumbling something about honour, the next name to be called was Ralof, who turned out to be the Stormcloak soldier the prisoner listened to before. The next one to step towards the block was Lokir of Rorikstead, the thief. He protested against the prosecutors yelling as to how they can't do this to him and he ran off.

"Archers," the Imperial captain commanded. Within a few seconds the horse thief was dead with arrows sticking out of his back. "Anyone else feel like running?"

"Wait," the man standing next to the Imperial female soldier said.

The prisoner swallowed thickly obviously not wanting to end up like the thief, they had been silent the whole trip for no one had dared to ask their name and usually when they don't ask for your name you don't tend to respond to things they direct at you. Bringing their mind back to reality the prisoner focused on the two people in front of them.

"You there step forward."

The prisoner stepped forward somewhat confidently and looked at the man; he was of Nord origin and well dressed in imperial leather armour.

"Who are you?" He asked slowly.

"My name is Yang Xiao Long or if you prefer Yang, I am a female Nord, age twenty three," the prisoner, now known as Yang said calmly, the young woman had a mane of golden hair and lilac eyes, her body was very well sculpted, she sometimes believed that she was blessed by Dibella and also possessed great strength for a woman of her age. "And you are?"

"Hadvar…You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim kinsman" the guard said, the man turned to face his superior. "Captain what should we do? She's not on the list"

Yang looked at the Imperial captain, expecting to be set free seeing how she wasn't on the list, her eyes full of silent hope. Yang's lips curled slightly in a small smile and waited for the captain's decision and begged that it lead to freedom.

"Forget the list she goes to the block," the superior woman ordered back to the man.

"By your orders captain…" the man obeyed obediently. "I'm sorry…At least you'll die here in your homeland. Follow the captain prisoner."

_Yes I'm of the hoo-….Wait WHAT!_ Yang screamed mentally. _I'm not even on the fucking list! I haven't even done anything! This is bullshit!_

"You can't just make me go to the fucking block you Imperial bitch! I am not even on the bloody list!" Yang spat at the captain.

The Imperial drew her sword and pointed it at Yang. "Just shut up and step towards the block, or would you rather a quick death?"

Yang's eyes narrowed at the woman before her, her blood boiled in anger. _Imperial bastards, may they burn in the planes of Oblivion _Yang growled in her mind mustering up as much restraint as she could to not tackle the captain, Yang stepped in the direction of the chopping block. She stopped and stood in between two other prisoners watching General Tullius step in front of Ulfric saying how some people in the village called him a hero, but never should have used the voice to murder and over power others._ The voice? What's that?_ Yang pondered.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos!" the general shouted at the man. "And now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!"

Suddenly an unearthly sound echoed in the air, Yang looked up wards to the sky, it sounded like a roar of some sort, a roar of an ungodly creature. The blonde woman turned her attention back to the General telling one of his soldiers that the sound was nothing to be concerned about and to carry on with the executions. The Imperial captain obliged.

"Give them their last rights" the woman said to the priestess that stood next to the headsman with is sharpened axe that thirst for blood.

"As we commend your souls to Atherius, blessings of the eight divines upon-"

A soldier interrupted the priestess telling her to shut up and get things over with. Yang couldn't help but snicker towards the female priest but agreed with the soldier, she was never one to actually pay attention to preachers finding them dull and boring. The captain of the guards pushed the soldier's head down on the block; the headsman lifted his axe above his head and swiftly brought the coming death blow. The head came clean off the man's shoulders, blood spilled on the block and the ground making it a sickly brownish red, the captain kicked the body aside to make way for the next prisoner. Yang felt sick, sure in the past she scraped her knee a couple of times, received bloody knuckles from too many punch ups as a young teen. But she had never seen anything like this though, her parents always kept her away from executions and now she had just witnessed one, needless to say it was horrible to watch.

"Next the Nord in the rags!" the imperial captain shouted, pointing in Yang's direction.

"My name is Yang you dumb whore," Yang responded enjoying the angry look the woman held.

"Step up to the block, nice and easy," Hadvar spoke quietly.

Yang swallowed the lump in her throat; the blonde woman didn't think she would be next and slowly approached the blood soaked chopping block. A hand gripped Yang's shoulder and she hissed in pain as she was almost thrown down. Yang heard the captain laugh quietly, the smell of fresh blood invaded her nostrils and was gut wrenching, and it was still warm and soaked itself into her hair and clothes. Yang turned to look at the headsman a black half mask covered his face, his arms rippling with muscles as he lifted his blood stained axe. Something flew across the sky in the distance, that same ungodly roar from before came again. The young woman heard the captain ask a question to one of her underlings. Suddenly the earth quaked; Yang did not believe what she was seeing. _That's fucking impossible_ she thought

"What in the Oblivion is that?!" General Tullius questioned with alarm.

There atop the watchtower.

Was a dragon.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**SURPRISE YANG IS THE DRAGONBORN!**

**Well what can I say; this idea has been in my brain for a few months. Like I said at the top I am trying to stick with most dialogue in the beginning of Skyrim. Also Ruby, Weiss and Blake come a little later as Yang journeys throughout Skyrim to defeat Alduin, so there will be some parts in this fic where things are changed completely just to make it flow better :3**

**It's not as descriptive as much as I would like….but it will have to do for now though so don't beat me up for that. **

**So uh, tell me what you think of it and any helpful tips would be appreciated.**

**Next chapter of Operation Family Bonds is coming soon :D**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


	2. Unbound

**Yan Xiao Long, the Dragonborn chapter 2**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter for Dwalkern64's birthday, he is the writer of ****Beacon High School**** which I suggest you look up for it's the most awesome Arkos fic you will ever read.**

**So enjoy and I AM BEGGIING YOU to review.**

* * *

_**Unbound**_

_A dragon, a fucking dragon_ Yang's mind told her. The blonde woman was stunned, too afraid to move. The black dragon atop the tower opened its maw and let out a thundering boom knocking Yang away from the chopping block. Her vision went hazy; all she could hear was a high pitch ringing. Yang stared at the ground for what seemed like an eternity yet it was only for a few seconds. Looking up in her partially blind state, she saw Ralof looking at her and shouting something incoherent but decided to follow him. Running inside the watchtower Yang began to see clearly again the ringing subsided.

"What the fuck, what's a damn dragon doing here?" She questioned Ralof.

However the man didn't answer her for he was talking to Ulfric about some legend. Yang didn't really care, she just wanted to get the blazes out of Helgen, and in fact Yang was sure that the village was blazing right now. The blonde woman felt someone shake her shoulder slightly she turned to see Ralof looking at her with calm eyes.

"Quickly we have to get out of here" he said stating the obvious "Up the stairs, let's go."

The Stormcloak soldier dashed up the stairs with Yang right at his heels both of them skipping two steps at a time to reach the top. Nearing the top of the stairs, Yang saw another Stormcloak soldier trying to clear away rubble frantically. Suddenly the wall burst and crumbled open, large chunks missing the man by mere centimetres. However the dragon's head filled the now very large hole in the wall and breathed fire onto him, giving him a fiery death. As quickly as it came it flew away to reek havoc elsewhere in the village. Ralof went to the gap and studied outside with Yang following behind, it was a burning chaos.

"See the hole in the roof," He began to explain "Jump through it; I'll be right behind you"

Yang nodded not even thinking how long the drop was or how far the roof was from the side of the tower, she just wanted to escape this hellish situation. Taking a short run up Yang jumped through the gap in the wall feeling the rush of adrenaline mixed with a little bit of fear pumping wildly in her veins. She landed inside the house avoiding some form of injury by doing a tuck-and-roll manoeuvre, keeping her momentum Yang made her way down to the ground and saw Hadvar motioning a boy to quickly come over for the dragon landed heavily making the ground tremble slightly. Hadvar turned around and saw Yang standing just behind him. The black dragon unleashed another jet of flame; luckily it didn't get anywhere near where they were. Yang looked behind her to see if Ralof followed her like he said he would be, to her confusion, he wasn't.

"You're still alive Yang?" Hadvar asked rhetorically looking over his shoulder at the blonde.

"Yeah I'm still alive for now" Yang chuckled despite of the situation.

"Well follow me if you want to stay that way."

Hadvar started running to the other side of the village, Yang followed closely behind for she had no idea about the layout of the burning town. The duo slipped to what seemed like a back alleyway. Yang could hear the shouts of soldiers and the terrified screams of the town's people, but she knew she had to stay calm if she were to make it out of here alive. Just when they were about to take the back stairs of a burnt down house, the dragon perched itself on the wall behind them, its wings were like black shrouds, the talons were like scythes and its scales were like sickly black-grey plated armour. This dragon was the very definition of death. Hadvar and Yang stood stock still as it took another soldier's life in front of them with its hot breath of fire. After the scaly beast was satisfied that the man was dead it took to the skies once again.

"Come on this way" Hadvar ordered as he moved forward to the stairs.

Yang just stayed silent kept her pace with the man. After weaving through the small house they made it to the street, imperial archers were constantly looking up and aiming at the dragon that swooped down above their heads, the arrows having little effect on its tough hide. Much of the village had been destroyed, it wouldn't even be a called a village by the time the dragon is gone. Yang could feel her heart beating against her ribs like a hammer frantically hitting a piece of metal on an anvil as sweat dripped down her forehead and neck. After a few more minutes of running Hadvar lead Yang to what she believed was the barracks of the town. Yang saw Ralof running up to them a war axe in hand ready to fight, the blonde woman was glad that he was ok but thought differently.

"Ralof, you traitor!" he scowled, pure hatred trickling from his words

"You're not stoping us this time Hadvar! We are going to escape and you're not going to follow us." Ralof looked at Yang there was a slight frown on his face but his words had no malice towards the imperial Nord.

"Do whatever you want, but the next time I see you I'll kill you! Come on Yang, follow me." Hadvar spoke angrily looking at her as well.

Yang was torn as to whom to follow. She listed down what each man had done for her before and after chaos started. Ralof was a good man, fought for what he believed in, Yang found that there were no bad points during their time together. But with Hadvar as nice as he was, he still sided with the imperials, his captain neglecting the fact that she wasn't on the list yet still sentenced her to death. Also the way the man spoke towards Ralof, it was a side she didn't like to see. So Yang made up her mind.

"Hadvar as nice as you are, I'm going with Ralof," Yang exclaimed. "Before the blasted dragon arrived you imperials sentenced me to the block when I have done nothing to deserve it. I'm sorry but to follow someone who is on sides with them, I can't trust you."

"Fine!" he shouted. "But just a fair warning, the next time I see you, I'll kill you too."

Hadvar ran towards the other side of the barracks. Ralof grabbed Yang by the shoulder, leading her to the door closest to them as they safely entered inside the stone building. Yang hoped that there wouldn't be wanted posters of her after this.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey everybody xXIyra16Xx here**

**I know that this chapter was rather short but some of the game quests are pretty damn long you know. So this chapter will have a second part - ****Unbound pt 2.**

**Anyway I also came up with another RWBY fic except this time it's an AU and before anyone takes a guess no it's not going to be any of the common AU's you read. Let's just leave it at that.**

**As for Operation Family Bonds next chapter, I have given it the title –**

**An Old Debt.**

**You guys can go wild as to what will happen next in OFB, you are also free to PM me your thoughts as to what will happen, who knows I might put them in the story itself ;)**

**Ok all that aside, hope you enjoyed this chapter, review please if you can I'm kind of tired of not having any guidance from the lack of reviews. Again thanks for reading my stories.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out :3**


	3. Unbound pt 2

**Yang Xiao Long, the Dragonborn chapter 3**

**Ok dialogue is going to be completely random now, no longer following the Skyrim dialogue. Also scenes will be changed to make the story flow better and just a tad quicker. Also a quick shout out to Dwalkern64, Terminiaterc and Okami the Blue Wolf for all your support and helping me keep going in my writing so thanks :3**

**Anyway peeps enjoy and review.**

* * *

_**Unbound pt 2**_

Yang and Ralof were safe from the chaos outside, but it didn't mean they were safe from the dragon that could tear down the barracks in a matter of seconds. The two walked to a table on the other side of the circular room, a Stormcloak soldier lying dead on the ground with a pool of blood close to his head, Ralof crouched down and placed two fingers against the man's neck to be sure that he was gone. The man's face grew sorrowful.

"May we meet again in Sovrngard brother," He murmured sadly. Yang shifted from foot to foot, unsure of how to act in this particular situation. Ralof got up slowly and turned towards Yang, he saw that she was still in her binds.

"Here let me get you out of those," he spoke drawing a typical iron dagger as he snapped Yang's leather bounds. "There we go."

"Thanks Ralof, damn it feels good to move my hands again" Yang sighed in relief rubbing her wrists.

"I suggest you change out of those rags," Ralof pointed out and gestured towards the dead soldier. "You can use his armour; he won't need it anymore."

"Okay," Yang agreed kneeling down and removing the armour of the dead man's body. "So Ralof, how do you know Hadvar? I mean you two acted like a pair of squabbling brothers out there."

Yang at this point had got all of the armour of the man and started stripping down; Yang never really cared about decency for even when she was fully clothed men still tried to get into her pants and some of them ended up getting their teeth knocked out. The blonde woman put on the pants, which surprisingly were a perfect fit and then slipped on the fur boots.

"He and I grew up together in a village not far from here," He sighed, as he remembered his youth. "We were close but then one day the call of war came. I told Hadvar that we should join the stormcloaks to fight for Skyrim's independence and that we don't need the Empire and the blasted thalmor with their White Gold Concordat. However…"

"However?" Yang repeated, slapping on the Stormcloak cuirass which was a bit loose around the shoulders but otherwise better than the rags. Lastly she strapped on the fur gauntlets and grabbed the iron war axe sheathing it in the loop on the belt.

"Let's just say that we both had different views and went our separate ways" He shrugged. "Now let's see if we can get out of here."

Ralof walked over to the iron bar door on the far side of the room, he shook it but it didn't budge only rattling noisily and cursed. "Damn it's locked, what about that one over there."

Yang went to the other door and inspected it. Well it wasn't much of a door, more like a wooden gate that could only be opened from the other side.

"Sorry Ralof but this gate can only be opened from the other side" Yang explained staring at the man. "We might just have to wait until someone comes and opens it." As if on cue voices could be heard, Yang looked back and saw that they were imperials heading their way.

"Shit, imperials." Ralof muttered, he pointed to a certain spot near the gate. "Yang stand over there against the wall, maybe we can surprise them."

Yang nodded in agreement she saw that one of the imperials was the captain, Hadvar's superior. _Time for some payback bitch_ Yang thought evilly. As she got into position Yang drew her iron war axe and crouched low, ready for action.

"Get that thing open," the captain demanded.

_Oh yes that's her, she is going to get it._

The gate slowly went down and the two imperials walked in, Yang pounced swinging her war axe at the female captain, but the captain realised what was going on quickly and blocked her weapon with her sword. The clang of metal echoed throughout the room.

"Hello again." Yang mocked the captain with a grin.

"You! How the fuck are you still alive?!" the imperial spat, as she pushed Yang back. Yang's grin widened, but didn't give a response as she swung her axe once again at the older imperial woman. The captain back stepped and grabbed Yang by the hair, smashing her knee in the blonde's face. The captain smirked and ripped out a few strands of the golden mane, she let go of Yang and went back to her fighting stance. Blood trickled down Yang's face as she struggled a little in order to stand; luckily her aura healed her injury quickly.

"Is that all you got, imperial bitch" Yang laughed, until she saw the woman drop the few golden locks of hair onto the ground. Yang's expression turned from mocking to murderous, her breathes became deeper, a growl began emanating from the depths of her throat and her body shook from anger. Yang then gave a bloodcurdling yell "You…YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!"

Blinded by pure rage Yang dashed forward and swiped at the captain's legs with her weapon, the captain didn't have time to dodge and received a large cut the same width as her thigh, making her kneel. The imperial readied her sword but was kicked out of her hand, looking up Yang towered above her, eyes menacing. Yang raised her axe high and brought it down on an angle, she felt the blade hit flesh and bone as blood spurted out from the captain's neck. The eyes of the imperial rolled back as her eyelids closed. Yanking away the bloodied axe from the body Yang started to hack at the corpse, her mind still in the grasp of anger and rage that she couldn't think or tell what she was doing. A solid grip grabbed her wrist, she turned her head sharply and saw the calm eyes of Ralof, the fog cleared from her conscious and she could think again.

"Yang that's enough," Ralof whispered. "She's dead."

The blonde woman looked down at the imperial. _By the divines what have I done?_ Yang cried inwardly, she never killed another person before. Tears welded up in her eyes and Ralof patted her back.

"Its alright Yang, the first kill is always the hardest. But you must swallow your guilt and move on" Ralof said his voice reassuring. "She wouldn't have shown you any mercy anyway and if we run into anymore imperials they would do the same."

"Let's…" Yang swallowed the lump in her throat. "Let's just get out of here."

"Let me just find a key on one of these soldiers." Ralof said politely as he begun searching the corpses, after a few seconds he found a key and went to the iron bar door, fortunately the door opened. Stairs descended down to the lower part of the building. Yang just jogged down the stone steps, her mind still not grasping the fact that she had just killed another individual. The path lead to a long hallway with a door to the left, suddenly the duo heard the dragon's roar and part of the roof collapsed causing the ground to shake and crack. The debris blocked the middle of the hallway so Ralof and Yang chose to go through the room to their left. Ralof opened the door as quietly as he could and looked around for imperial soldiers. Two of them stood near a bunch of barrels, Yang walked in casually with not a care in the world. _I must get over it._ Yang thought. Determined and ready for any future deaths that may be by her hand Yang faced the two soldiers who were already charging at her.

"Kill her!" one shouted swinging his sword in a downward arc. Yang parried with her axe and used her free hand to punch the soldier in the face. She turned to the other soldier but couldn't bring her axe up fast enough to block the incoming strike; she shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to come. A cry of agony resonated in her ears as she opened her eyes again the man had an arrow pierced through his sword hand, without a second thought Yang gave a quick slash across the man's throat sending a two foot jet stream of blood to spill onto the floor. Turning her attention back to the previous soldier she saw that he was still on the ground, going over to him she gave the man a nudge with her boot, the only thing that came was a light groan. _I must have knocked him unconscious._ Yang pondered, she shrugged to herself and checked out the shelves to find anything useful.

"Look for some potions we're going to need them." Ralof stated.

"Yeah, yeah," Yang waved him off, picking up a small red bottle putting it in her leather pouch. Next she checked the barrels and found more potions, pocketing them she went to Ralof and nodded for them to continue their escape.

"Let's get moving." He said as he started running again, Yang followed just behind. The came to another set of stairs but this one lead to a torture room, the sounds of fighting reverberated from below Yang and Ralof looked at one another and grinned. With a battle cry Ralof practically jumped to the bottom of the stairs as he started stabbing and slashing the imperial soldiers. Yang sprinted down to join the fight; to her luck one of the soldiers had her back to her. Putting as much power in to the strike Yang plunged her axe in the back of the man's neck and shoulder, she pulled it out quickly and did a full spin and slashed the base of his skull. The crimson liquid oozed out of his wounds, but Yang didn't have the time to feel bad for her actions as the other imperial legionnaire was charging his spell, but before he could release his spell Ralof shot an arrow through the man's neck causing him to cough up blood as he fell heavily to the ground.

The floor was soaked in a sea of red blood, the smell was worse, it made Yang want to throw up but she kept her bile down and tried to ignore the stench. The blonde saw a war hammer lying on the ground next to a fallen Stormcloak soldier, seeing how it was more her style than the war axe. Dropping her small weapon on the floor she picked up the hammer, the grip was good and seemed like a well made weapon, but it was still no two handed blade as she was used to, Yang strapped the hammer onto her back feeling its weight. Ralof stood by one of the torture cages that had a dead mage, a few gold coins, a book and a potion within. He looked at Yang.

"Hey try and get this cage open," He ordered. "We might need that gold once we get out."

He tossed her a couple of lock picks which she caught easily; walking to the cage she inserted the pick into the lock. It was an easy lock that anyone could open, with one turn the door of the cage swung open, walking inside Yang crouched down and picked up the coins and put them in the leather pouch with her potions. Ralof and Yang then proceeded down to what seemed like a cell holding area, the path twisted and turned as they went down more stairs, cages held corpses that seemed burnt from fire, old dried blood splattered the floors and walls. A large hole in the wall lead to a passage way. They jogged their way through until they started hearing voices.

"Our orders are to wait until General Tullius arrives," a deep male voice said.

"I'm not waiting here to be killed by a dragon," spoke another man with slight panic in his words.

_Great more imperials. _Yang groaned inwardly. But instead of waiting she charged right in quickly, running past the soldier who seemed to be in charge and went straight for the archers, now with her war hammer she could deal more damage but her movements slowed by the weapons weight. Yang swung the hammer's head into one of the archer's ribs which gave out with a satisfying crunch; he dropped his bow and clutched at his side. Now that he was down Yang slammed the hammer into his skull caving it in, blood splattering all over the ground, he was dead in an instant. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her arm to see a large gash that could only be made by an arrow head, her life blood flowed from the wound like hot liquid metal, she activated her aura to seal the flesh together and avoid it getting infected. She saw the other imperial archer knock another arrow and took aim at her.

Lunging forward Yang made a zigzag pattern towards him, making it difficult for the man to get a good shot, once the blonde was close enough she swung the war hammer against the side of the archer's head. Teeth and blood spitted from his mouth, as he collapsed dead on the ground. Yang brushed her forehead feeling the sweat drip down her face, her breathing was quick for the adrenaline of the fight was still flowing through her body like wildfire. Ralof ran up to Yang who was smiling at him due to the fact he seemed more worn out than her. The blonde put the hammer back in its strap, allowing to her to use her hands freely.

"You doin' okay there Ralof," Yang chuckled patting his shoulder in a cheerful manner.

"I'm not as young as you are Yang but I'm alright," Ralof breathed placing his hands on his hips, taking a moment to regain is strength. After a few minutes of rest Ralof pointed in the direction of which the two had to go next. "Let's see where this leads."

"You first," Yang yawned, putting her hands behind her head in a carefree stance walking just next to Ralof. The draw bridge was hoisted up blocking there path forward but Yang kicked the lever on the ground next to her and the wooden construct fell with a boom. Once across the drawbridge, boulders crumbled down upon the bridge causing the duo to jump away to avoid getting hurt from the falling rocks.

"Well looks like there's no turning back there now" Ralof laughed light-heartedly. Yang just shook her head at him amusedly. The sound of rushing water filled Yang's ears and she didn't realise how thirsty she was until now, descending the stairs to her right Yang jogged up to the flowing water. Getting down on her knees she cupped both hands together and dunked them into the water. The blonde brought them back out again and poured the water down her parched throat; she repeated the process two more times until her thirst was quenched. Getting back up she suggested to Ralof that they follow the stream, for perhaps it could lead to an exit.

Unfortunately it didn't lead to an exit but another pathway, Yang saw a lit lantern and bones picked clean of any flesh that once resided on them, a coin purse rested near the skeleton. _Finder's keeper's_ Yang chirped in her mind, however she decided to count them later. The side path was narrow for a short time and then it widened up to a cavern of sorts, a cavern that was covered in spider webs and a couple of Frostbite spider's scuttled here and there. Yang stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's the matter Yang?" Ralof asked inquisitively as he stopped right next to her.

"U-uh listen did I ever tell you that I have a fear of spiders," Yang laughed nervously. Ralof raised an eyebrow. "Okay, look I don't want to fight these bloody over grown, eight legged and four eyed things. So I'm just going to ran as fast as I fucking can to avoid that."

Ralof just shrugged. "I understand and if any of them try to follow you I'll kill them."

"Thanks." The blonde warrior smiled. She waited for a bit until most of the spiders were on the far right side of the cave, she could see a path on the left and started running like courier getting chased by a pride of sabre cats. _Shit, shit, shit, don't follow me, don't follow me._ Yang whimpered in prayer, pleading with the divines that the spiders aren't behind her. She kind of felt bad for leaving Ralof behind though, but she knew he could defend himself. Yang didn't know how long she was running for until she almost collided with a rock wall, luckily her hands came in front of her on instinct and stopped her from smashing her face against the solid earth. Stifled laughter came from behind the female warrior, turning around she saw Ralof struggling to keep his laughter at bay, and it was obvious that he didn't want to fight the spiders either. Yang narrowed her eyes at him, silently ordering him to shut up or else. He got the message quickly and coughed.

"Shall we keep going" He chuckled. "I'm sure an exit is near by."

"Yes let's keep going" Yang growled at the man and quickly walked away towards an abandoned wagon. The wooden construct had some wine bottles in it as well as another coin purse, this time a much larger one. Once again Yang took the coin purse and tied it to her belt; she then grabbed one of the bottles and uncorked it with her teeth and spat it out. Yang took a quick swig of the wine and almost spat that out as well but she swallowed it down and tossed the bottle away. Near the wagon was another pile of bones and an iron helmet. Yang picked up the helmet and gave it a look over; it was in decent shape, sturdy and hardly any dents that could cause discomfort. She put it on despite the fact it didn't suit the Stormcloak cuirass she was wearing. Thanks to her thick golden mane the helmet was a snug fit. Yang was about to continue walking ahead until she was yanked back by Ralof.

"Hold up Yang, there's a bear just up ahead. See her?" Ralof whispered as he pointed to the large black cave bear slumbering away. "I wouldn't want to mess with her right now, let's try to sneak by."

Yang agreed with a silent nod and crouched down as she carefully walked alongside the rock face making sure that her footsteps made no sound and that the bear was always in her line of sight. The were about half way passed the beast until Yang's foot accidently kicked a rock that clacked up against more rocks, causing the bear to stir from its sleep. Yang and Ralof went still as statues as their breathing almost stopped. The bear lifted its great head and sniffed the air, after what seemed like forever the bear laid its head back down and went to sleep again. Yang and Ralof both let out a breath and continued to sneak past quietly as possible. Once they were far enough Yang stood up, she hated crouching down for long periods of time and it felt good to stand up.

"Okay so which way?" Yang asked, completely oblivious to the fact that there was only one way out of the cave.

"Follow me I think it's this way" Ralof responded as he began jogging away. Yang quickly caught up with him as they went down the tunnel, which turned sharply and the duo saw the light at the end. By the sight of it Ralof cheered "There's a way out I knew we'd make it."

_Finally we're out of there_ Yang celebrated within the walls of her mind. She went into a full sprint, wanting to breathe some fresh air and feel the breeze tickle her face. As soon as Yang dashed out of that tunnel bright mid-day sunlight welcomed her with its warm embrace.

"Ah man that feels good," Yang sighed happily. "Now I just need to get to the nearest town and-"

A roar cut Yang's aloud thoughts, the same black dragon which attacked Helgen flew over head, she quickly scrambled under the branches of a pine tree slightly panicking at the thought that the flying beast might have seen her and would turn around to get her at any second. Thanks to her uncanny luck it didn't and flew further and further away until it disappeared from sight.

"There he goes and it looks like he's gone for good this time." Ralof spoke unexpectedly making Yang jump.

"Gah! Damn it Ralof," Yang yelled at him.

"Haha sorry Yang didn't mean to scare you like that," he apologised. "You know, I saw how well you fought those imperials. How would you like to join the Stormcloaks? I happen to be heading to Windhelm after I rest a bit at my sister's in Riverwood."

"To be honest Ralof I was never interested in politics and I'm still not." Yang exclaimed bluntly. "This 'war' doesn't affect me as much, you see I make a living of off fighting in tournaments, I was just returning back here from the arena in Cyrodiil, taking a break from fighting. So I'll have to refuse your offer."

"That's alright I can't force you to join after all a Nord is free to make their own choices," He nodded in understanding "But the offer will always be open in case you change your mind. You can come with me to Riverwood, my sister Gerdur would be happy to help you out. Besides you pretty much saved my life back there."

"Thanks and you are welcome," Yang beamed. "So which way is it to Riverwood?"

"It's just down the road," Ralof answered. "Come on I'll take you there"

With that the two walked down the mountain path in silence enjoying the sound of nature and presence of each other's company. The birds flapped about in the air in search for food to bring back to their nests. Bees buzzed from flower to flower collecting sweet nectar. To Yang the wilds were beautiful, yet so untameable, dangerous and not to mention mysterious. It was these things that made Yang enjoy life, why would she waste it fighting a war that didn't concern her. _Nah I'm just going to live while I can. I mean does it really matter who controls Skyrim?_ Yang asked herself. It wasn't long until the mountain trail joined up with a cobble stone road heading north.

"Ah this is the south road that passes through Riverwood," Ralof realised. "If I remember correctly there should be three guardian stones located somewhere along the way. Come on we still have a fair way to go yet."

The duo jogged down the road for a while, the mountains in the distance became clearer the closer they got. Yang took note of the ruins near the peak and was curious about them, they seemed rather ominous to her but she would never want to live near them.

"Hey you see those ruins up there?" Ralof pointed up at the ruins as he stopped running to give Yang a decent explanation on them. "That's Bleak Falls Barrow; I honestly don't know how my sister can sleep in the shadow of that place"

"She probably got used to living with it there," Yang shrugged. "I mean once you get it in your head that the ruins are there, you are most likely to never notice it."

"Guess you're right on that account," Ralof agreed. "Anyway we are almost at the guardian stones, they are just over there."

The blonde woman looked to see where her companion was looking and just over yonder was three strange looking stones. Yang started walking her way towards them and wondered what was so special about them, the closer she got the more she could see slight carvings of men etched into the faces of the stone. One of them was a figure clad in armour with a battle axe; the middle one was a figure dressed in robes and had a staff. _That's probably a mage..._Yang thought to herself. The last stone was a shadowy figure armed with a dagger and cloak that the blonde warrior guessed, was a thief. Yang stepped up to them and studied them a little more, she could feel a resonating power from the stones and it made her slightly uneasy.

"Go on just place your hand on one of the stones." Ralof urged suddenly from behind Yang. "The rumour is that after you touch one of the stones certain abilities are enhanced. The Warrior's stone for example enhances all warrior like abilities from one-handed swordsmanship to blacksmithing"

"Ah ok, so the mage one will enhance magic related abilities and the thief stone enhances things like pick pocketing and speech craft." Yang said understanding the concept of the mysterious stones.

"That's practically it, so go ahead and place your hand on one of them." Ralof recommended to the blonde woman. Yang didn't need long to decide she knew what she was in life. To her magic seemed rather troublesome to grasp and thieving was just wrong. No. She was a fighter, a warrior. Yang placed her hand on the Warrior's stone, an orb of blue light filled the small carved gap at the top and the blonde woman glowed slightly. She removed her hand from the rock and the glow around her body disappeared instantly. Yang didn't feel anything on her body change but there was a slight difference of her war hammer's weight…It felt lighter.

_Okay…weird_ Yang thought in her mind. The blonde woman walked away from the stones.

"I knew I pegged you as the warrior type, the way you handle that war hammer doesn't come from practicing with a dagger or a bow," Ralof pointed out with a grin.

"You don't say," Yang rolled her eyes sarcastically but with an amused smile on her lips. "Shall we keep going, with all this stopping and chit-chat; I don't think we won't get to Riverwood until sundown."

"Don't worry Yang we have plenty of time," Ralof chortled. "But we best be cautious, there are bound to be wolves lurking about in the area."

"Definitely," Yang agreed as they proceeded down the road to Riverwood.

An hour passed as Yang and Ralof talked pleasantly about anything and everything, fortunately no wolves had ambushed them during their conversation as they walked down the road. Yang talked to Ralof about her life in the Imperial city and told him how the Aldemri Dominion is putting in new laws that suppressed almost every race except the high elves. Ralof cursed at them for taking away people's freedom, they discussed at length as to what caused the high elves to rage war on the Empire in the first place. Ralof claimed it was because of the declaration of Tiber Septim to godhood, giving him the name Talos and making him a part of the divines. Yang thought it was for different reasons such as discrimination and the blame of the Oblivion Crisis in the third era was put on them due to false accusations. The conversation went on like this until Ralof changed the subject.

"So Yang, if you fought in the tournaments in Cyrodiil, what was your title?" Ralof asked.

"Title?" Yang responded in confusion.

"Yeah you know a show name," Ralof explained. "Sometimes we people of Skyrim hear a lot about the champions of the arena."

"Oh I didn't really have a show name," Yang answered. "But some people referred to me as either '_The Sun Dragon_' or '_The Dragon's Fire_'."

Ralof's eyes widened at the mention of the names. "No way! You're '_The Sun Dragon_'! I heard many things about your fights. One of them was that you had ten consecutive knock outs in a row at the age of eighteen."

"Well I don't like to brag too often, but yeah that actually happened." Yang boasted. "My old man taught me how to fight for he was a competitor in the tournaments long since before I was born, he was known as '_The Man with the Drake Scale Fists_' because he only fought with his hands you see."

"Wait I remember him he was a Nord and he came back to Skyrim to retire right?" Ralof interrupted.

Yang nodded. "Yeah, he purchased a farm and met my mother who was just a traveller. The tale was that her horse got spooked from a snake and she fell off and hit her head. Apparently it was love at first sight when she came to, they got married and two years later they had me." Yang paused for a moment to recollect her memories. "At the age of eight my pa started to train me in fist fighting. At thirteen I asked my parents if I could travel with some merchants to Cyrodiil and become a fighter in the arena like father. They were reluctant at first but in the end they allowed me to go. The next caravan that came they accepted me and allowed me to travel with them. I met a two-handed swordsman by the name of Jorick who protected the caravan and he said that I should learn how to fight with a two-handed sword so I can deal more damage and can resort to fists as a back up plan if I ever lose the weapon."

Ralof listened intently as Yang went on about her training days with Jorick and how she struggled to even lift the heavy blade, she told him of the scolding and praises she received. She regaled the time when he gave Yang her first set of armour and that she was promoted to temporary protector of the caravan. Then Yang told Ralof of the hard goodbyes when the caravan came to stop just on the outskirts of the Imperial City to drop her off, the last gift Jorick gave her was a large pouch of gold coins, to help her get started on her dream of becoming a champion of the arena.

"Anyway that was how I started," Yang finished. "Then ten years later I am crossing the border back here, I get ambushed by the imperials with you and everything gets taken away from me, my armour, my winnings and my sword. But hey life is never fair to everybody."

"What a tale," Ralof said in amazement. "Sorry about you losing everything though, but they might have it stored somewhere, usually after every ambush all valuables are taken to the headquarters. And please don't ask how I know that."

Yang just chuckled at her companion and kept walking along the path. Twenty minutes went by and the two finally arrived at Riverwood, the hammer hitting an anvil could be heard as well as the bickering of a mother and son. A dog barked at the children who seemed to be playing tag in the streets. It was a nice village not too many people but it wasn't too quiet either. If it wasn't for the ruins on the mountain Yang would have decided to live here.

"Follow me and I'll take you to my sister," Ralof gestured "She should be working at the lumber mill."

Ralof walked off towards the direction which Yang believed was the lumber mill and followed behind him. Making their way to the side of the lumber mill Yang noticed a woman in her mid thirties, fair, blonde average height and well built. She wasn't as curvaceous as Yang but she was decent. _Damn…if she was younger I would so bed her._ Yang daydreamed with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"Gerdur!" Ralof spoke loudly with happiness.

The woman known as Gerdur turned to them, a smile graced her lips.

"Brother! Thank Mara's mercy you're safe," Gerdur cried in joy as she ran and embraced her brother, her face then grew with worry. "Are you alright? What happened? Is it safe for you to be here?"

"Gerdur," Ralof tried reassuring his sister. "Gerdur I'm fine at least now I am."

"What happened? And who is this? One of your comrades?" Gerdur asked as she gave Yang a look over.

"No she isn't, but a friend, I owe her my life in fact," Ralof said to his sister. "Is there a place we can talk?"

"Of course, over here," Gerdur motioned the two to follow her. "Hod, come down here a minute."

"What is it woman?" A man's voice came from the top of the mill; Yang looked to where she heard the voice and saw a man in a white work shirt and brown pants, sweat dripped from his brow and veins slightly jutted out from his biceps.

"Just come down," Ralof's sister scolded at him.

"Alright, alright," Hod waved her off.

Gerdur, Ralof and Yang walked over to a tree stump not far from where they were standing, Ralof took the opportunity to sit down and so did Yang. They both sighed in relief as their feet were allowed to rest.

"Uncle Ralof, Uncle Ralof!" a boy shouted running up to the adults. "Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?"

_Geez that kid is annoying._ Yang groaned inwardly. Ralof calmed the kid down somewhat by telling him that he will be joining the war soon as Gerdur who Yang presumed to be the boy's mother told him to watch the road for any imperial soldiers. The child left with determination to make sure no imperials will sneak up on his uncle. Gerdur proceeded to ask questions about where Ralof has been. He answered them and went into detail of the ambush with Ulfric and the events that happened at Helgen.

"Then out of nowhere a dragon appeared…" Ralof explained.

"You don't mean a real live…" Gerdur trailed off as her eyes went wide as fear flashed in them.

"I could hardly believe it myself, but we were able to escape because of it." Ralof sighed. "Anyway Gerdur Yang and I need a safe place to rest. But I don't want to put your family in danger."

"Of course brother," the sister smiled "You and your friend can stay as long as you need to. Let me worry about the imperials."

"Thank you Gerdur." Ralof smiled with gratitude. His sister smiled back and then turned her attention back to Yang.

"So Yang how would you like to come back to my home with me and I can fix you up with a warm meal while my brother and husband can do some catching up."

"Thanks, I could use a meal," Yang looked down at her armour and saw the blood stains. "And a bath," to which Yang laughed. Heaving herself up the blonde warrior and Gerdur went to the house on the other side of the village. As soon as they got inside the well furbished home Ralof's sister gave Yang a large bowl of rabbit stew with mixed vegetables and a tankard of mead. After a couple servings of the stew Yang bathed and changed into clean clothes that Gerdur had spared from Hod. Yang, now clean and changed, went to sit next to Gerdur as they began talking about themselves until late in the night.

When everyone was retiring for the night Yang had insisted on sleeping on the floor with a couple of furs. However Ralof, Gerdur and Hod argued that she was their guest and should take the bed. The debate went on for a few minutes until Yang gave in and took one of the spare beds while Ralof slept on the floor with furs. The bed was a little itchy seeing it was made from straw but eventually sleep came to the blonde female warrior just as she closed her eyes the wheels of fate and destiny began to turn. For Yang's journey had only begun.

* * *

**Hey guys xXIyra16Xx here**

**Firstly I want to address a guest reviewer.**

**To Ryan Brassell**

**1) Sorry for calling you Brussell, it was late when I wrote that message.**

**2) I accept your apology, I know racism is bad but it can not be erased so easily. You can't change people's opinions on others for it is their opinion and theirs alone. Also I'm against racism as well but I have come to accept the fact that you can't change other's to suit your views.**

**3) You are welcome for that was my plan to begin with.**

**4) Would you like to form a Truce and put this all behind us as if it never happened?**

**5) PM means Private Message**

**Now that's over and done with, what did you guys think of this chapter? It's a bit sloppy, after all this is my first crossover fic so uh yeah….*coughs* ahem, but I am happy with how it's going so far though ^_^**

**Well it will be a while for this fic to get updated because I think I neglected my Operation Family Bonds fic long enough. I hope everyone is excited to meet Weiss's dad ;)**

**For now this is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


End file.
